The Mixed Up Disaster
by uniplacesbsp
Summary: Sandy ,Patrick & Pearl, trick Spongebob. Spongebob thinks Gary was kidnapped. Spongebob goes to teh hopital and...................................................
1. The Fake Fire

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Spongebob. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob Squarepants went on a walk with his best friend, Patrick Star.  
  
"Hey, Patrick, I think I should go home now, Gary must be really lonely!"Spongebob pointed out.  
"uh..okay, Ill just go home too!" said Patrick,"oh!!! Ice cream truck! Bye Spongebob!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um! Okay BYE!!!! Patrick".  
  
Spongebob was on his way home when he heard a sound. He went to investigate. "I have to go see what that noise was, I am sure Gary can wait."  
  
"Thump Thump" The noise came again.  
  
"HI SPONGEBOB."A load voice said...  
  
"Oh! Hi pearl, anyways, I don't have time to talk, I need to go home to Gary." "Pearl? Oh well I guess she left."  
  
Spongebob continued his walk home. He passed the Krusty Krab, Chum bucket and Sandy's house. Not too far away, he could see his own house, 124 Conch Street. But something seemed really unusual. Or was it just him? But Spongebob could see that, it was not just him.  
  
"Oh Dear! I hope Gary's all right!"  
"Hey Spongebob, your house is on fire, u better go water it!heheheheh" Squidward joked!  
  
:"Squidward its no joke Gary could die!"  
  
Squidward just stood there, as if he didn't care.  
  
Suddenly sandy came and said,  
  
"Hey Spongebob, your house is not on fire, it was a sick joke form someone, I don't know who, but lets see if Gary is all rite.  
  
"Okay sandy. Let's go"  
  
The two of them walked in the house. They started calling Gary but no answer. They searched the whole house but no sign of Gary!  
  
"Sandy, I can't Find Gary!!" "Sandy?"  
  
For sandy had just disappeared, out of the blue, Spongebob didn't see a thing.  
  
"Hm.., I wonder what Patrick's fake snail food is doing here? Wait I never knew he had that, but it does say Patrick star, on it." "Why would Patrick need fake snail food?"  
  
"Maybe because he has something of yours" A strange voice called out from a distance. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
So! How did you like my first Chapter!!!! I am still working on chapter two! Please be patient!!!!! Please give me good reviews! Thank You! Vibha! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~KaMaLpReEt~ 


	2. April Fools

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Sandy! Where are you!!!!?"Spongebob screamed. Forgetting about the fake snail food.  
  
"Where could Sandy have gone? She was just here." This made Spongebob remember something. " When I was with Pearl she had also disappeared! How come everyone is Disappearing & Where is GARY!!"  
  
Then Spongebob remembered,"That voice, that answered my question, what could patrik have of mine? And who was that guy!"  
  
Spongebob decides to just go to sleep and hopes everything will be fine in the morning. Maybe Gary will come back!  
  
That night Spongebob could not sleep. He kept thinking about Gary, what if he was in trouble! Then Spongebob wondered what had happened to Sandy, was she all right?  
  
The next morning Spongebob awoke with a "Meow."  
  
"Gary!" Spongebob exclaimed  
  
Spongebob looked out the window and saw a snail with its owner.  
  
"Ow well, well I guess I just got carried away, hee"  
  
Suddenly, sponge bob's doorbell rang. He went to open the door, but there was no one there only a letter:  
  
Sunday April 16, 2003 Spongebob APRIL FOOLS, I bet u got fooled went u saw that fake snail food, wat, wen we(sandy & pearl) were with you, we pretended that we got kidnapped to fool you, oh and gary is in your bathroom  
  
Sandy, Patrik Pearl  
  
"Oh well that's a relief"Spongebob said.  
  
"MEOW"  
  
"GARY!!!!!!! I missed you so much!!!!!!"  
  
"meow, meow, meow"gary said  
  
"Hey, Gary, lets go to the park!"  
  
As Spongebob and Gary went to the park, Gary saw his friends, so he went to play with them.  
  
Spongebob walked around and saw something that cought his eye. Grandma Squarepants!!!!!!  
  
" GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!Spongebob yelled!"  
  
"SPONGEBOB! Oh sweetie ive missed you so much!"  
  
"HEY WAIT YOUR NOT MY SPONGEBOB! GET LOST"  
  
"OH, HEHEHE, SRY U LOOKED LIKE MY GRANDMA."Spongebob blushed"  
  
Suddenly, Spongebob fell into a large hole in the ground. All he could hear were ambulances surrounding him. He sae gary screaming like crazy! Spongebob realized that he was hurt, really badly and he was going to the hospital.  
  
I no it seems like the story have ended but something will happen in the next chapter 


End file.
